


we are but echoes

by lady_mab



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: COUNTER/Weight - Freeform, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_mab/pseuds/lady_mab
Summary: "A family can be just a fish, a clone, a pop star, a robot, and an 8-legged robot dog" (Mads/@messyefforts)Just a collection of fics for the Chime.





	1. Ice Cream Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @surrealisttrees on twitter for the prompt

The BluSky of the CED Dome sports a very convincing sun, which makes any trips to the beach either delightfully toasty or unbearably warm. 

Cass appreciates neither of those options, and sits in the shade of the cabana with an extremely disgruntled frown on their face. They tasked themselves with keeping an eye over all of the stuff while Mako and Aria went to enjoy the fake ocean -- but honestly, for all they cared, someone could come and try to steal anything, just so they could have a chance to snap at somebody. 

AuDy stationed themselves in the far corner of the cabana, having powered themselves down a few minutes before after pointedly ignoring Cass’ mumblings about the heat and the awful sand. 

So they sit awkwardly in the lounge chair, not quite lounging, not quite reading their tablet, but most certainly not enjoying themselves. 

Also, sweating. Sweating is extremely unpleasant. They add that to the list of things they are currently displeased with. (It’s a very long list.)

They can smell the salt water, thick and heavy on their tongue, and not at all like the oceans of home. Or of any other planet that can sustain a real ocean. Too carefully balanced to be the perfect Ocean Experience. 

Cass is so wrapped up in this train of thought that they don’t notice the return of one of their companions until water drips down the back of their neck and down their spine. 

They jump and twist around, hand flattening their shirt to squash the offending droplet, and finds Mako cackling as he backs out of smacking distance. 

“Why so blue?” he asks, crooked grin in place. 

“You’re one to talk…” Cass grumbles, sinking lower into their lounge chair and finally tossing their tablet in the direction of their bag.

Mako’s grin widened at that. “I thought you’d’ve liked the beach.” 

“ _This_ ,” Cass starts, circling a finger to encompass the cabana, the beach, the entire CED Dome, “is a tourist attraction. Not a beach.” 

“Oh, right, I forgot you don’t know how to have _fun_.” 

“I fail to see how--” 

“Where is Aria?” AuDy chimes in, and both Mako and Cass jump at their sudden intrusion. “I thought she was with you, Mako.” 

“She went to go grab something. I think she said something about a snack.” 

There’s a long pause from AuDy as Cass makes a face of disapproval. “I was under the impression that the churros they sell here are not good.” 

Mako laughs as he drops into one of the empty chairs, sticking his legs into the sun. His blue skin looks pale, almost white in the stark contrast of shadows. “Hey, no one eats this food because it’s good. It’s for the experience.” 

Cass sighs and rolls their eyes, but no one comments on their disapproval. 

Aria arrives in the cabana with more than her usual bluster of energy, like her batteries are recharged after this day in the sun. “I got all of us a treat!” 

Mako is the only one to cheer, though after a moment’s pause, AuDy attempts an approximation at clapping. 

She sweeps through the cabana, delivering bowls of just-starting-to-melt ice cream. “Sorry, AuDy, I didn’t know if I should buy you one or not. I figured we’d be able to eat it for you, but then I was afraid it would melt!” She takes their hands gently in hers and presses an empty cup into their palm-equivalent. 

“That is fine,” they say, holding it up to their blank face. “I understand the sentiment all the same.” 

Cass receives a simple sea-salt, which they don’t know if they want to find it ironically amusing or slightly patronizing. They decide on former, because like AuDy said, they understand (and appreciate) the sentiment in the gesture. 

Mako receives some sparkly, “bubble-gum” flavored monstrosity, while Aria herself has something that looks like six different flavors of chocolate. The two of them offer around tastes of their own ice cream, and, after constant _are you sure you don’t want to try any_ s, Cass scoots to the edge of their lounge chair and holds out the cup of ice cream. 

Aria’s eyes light up and she scoots forward to sit next to them. She uses her spoon to take a sample, and leaves a smudge of the chocolate behind. “The good news is, it doesn’t taste like the ocean.” 

“Well, it might taste like _that_ ocean out there, but not a natural one, no.” Cass caves as she holds out her ice cream bowl and waggles her eyebrows. They wince at the sudden rush of sugar sweetness. “That tastes like a cavity waiting to happen,” they say despite her delighted giggles. 

Mako hops off his chair and sits on Cass’ other side, squeezing in between the arm of the chair and their legs. “Here,” he says, holding out his own ice cream as he takes a sample of the sea-salt without waiting for confirmation. 

Cass hesitates, observing the blue and sparkled mess with trepidation. Slowly, regretting everything, they took a sample and immediately winced at the insane sweetness. “It tastes... “ They pause, uncertain, smacking their lips a few times to try and figure it out. “It tastes like the color _blue_.” 

Mako starts laughing, and Cass notices that his lips are stained with the same hue. “What does that mean? It tastes like bubble gum!” 

They’ve never had bubble gum, but they seriously doubt that it is supposed to taste like that. 

“Hey AuDy,” Mako shouts, and AuDy’s shape shifts up to show that they are paying attention. “What does blue taste like?” 

The robot hums, considering the empty cup in their hand with their blank non-face. “As a thing that does not eat, I cannot in good conscience answer that.” 

“Can’t you like, look it up?” 

“As I am not connected to the Mesh, no.” 

Mako huffs and, spoon dangling from the corner of his mouth, he pulls up his holo-screen and starts to search for it. 

Cass rolls their eyes. “It tastes like chemicals, is what I mean.” 

“Well, _yeah_ , it’s not like they can just go grab a scoop of the ocean and turn it into ice cream. It’s a perfectly balanced construction of flavor, color, and sprinkles.” 

“That’s not how they make sea salt ice cream.” 

“Certainly what it tastes like.” 

Cass groans and Aria can’t stop laughing. (She laughs so hard that her spoonful of ice cream falls half in her lap, half in the sand, and that just seems to make her laugh harder.)


	2. taking care of the 8-legged dog (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks to @surrealisttrees again! There will be more at some point in the near future.

Mako sits with his arms crossed on the table, and his chin resting on top of his arms. Across the room, the subject of his silent study, is the folded up shape of Just-A-Dog. Its collapsed and compact, sort of like his Ring of Saturn, just bigger. And eight-legged. 

And really nothing like a dog except that, when it’s active, it has a dog-like snout and ears. 

“Hey, AuDy?” he calls, lifting his voice so it could be heard down the short hall and into the cockpit. 

There’s a beep, a noise that might be frustration, and then, “Yes?” 

“Do you think that Just-A-Dog gets lonely?” 

“When?” 

“I don’t know. All the time? When it’s not being used?” 

“That is an irrelevant line of thought. It is powered down right now. It does not possess a consciousness.” 

Mako seems to remember something about an old old _old_ cartoon, of a mouse and a dog that walked on two legs and the mouse owned a four-legged dog. “Is it weird to own a robot?” 

AuDy appears in the doorway to the cockpit, body angled in Mako’s direction. “Is it weird for you to own a robot?” 

“I’m not a robot!” 

“And I am sentient. Am I more or less of a robot because of this?” 

Mako considers this question, doesn’t like it, and promptly dismisses it. “Okay, is it weird to own a thing that isn’t a carbon-based life-form possessing sentience that could, at one point, have been like you?” 

AuDy intones something that might be a sigh, and Mako wonders if they learned that sound from Cass. It definitely sounds like one of their sighs when they’re tired of his questions. “No, Mako, it is not weird to own a robot. Besides, like I said, it is not on right now. In this state, it is like another part of the ship. It is lifeless metal.” 

A small fan whirs in one of AuDy’s circuits before falling silent. 

Overhead, the lights indicating the status of various systems flash on and off in a steady, predictable rhythm. 

“Should we find a dog park to take it to?” Mako wonders aloud and the sigh comes from AuDy again. 

“That is a decidedly terrible idea. I veto it.” 

“What if I asked the dog?” 

“You would receive no response, as it is, for the third time, powered down.” 

“Thank you for being so literal. I meant if I powered up the dog and then asked it if it would like to go for a walk.” 

AuDy holds up a finger. “First, it is not sentient, it would not comprehend that question. Second,” and they hold up another finger, “it is not a dog, it is a robot designed to look like a dog.” 

“Ehhhh….” 

“Okay. Fair. It doesn’t look much like a dog at all.” 

Mako stares at the folded up Just-A-Dog, and AuDy angles their body in the direction of it, and they contemplate it in silence. 

“I could Fog it to make it act like a dog!” 

The whir of a fan and the sound of frustrated annoyance come from AuDy again. “No. Vetoed. Please find another outlet for your boredom.” They leave from one end of the room, back to the cockpit, as Aria hops in from the other. 

“Are you making AuDy mad again?” she asks, swooping in with her usual grace into one of the empty chairs. 

Mako huffs and returns to his earlier position, arms crossed on the table, chin resting on top. “I guess,” he grumbles. “If you’re adverse to having fun. Like AuDy apparently is.” 

She arcs an eyebrow, leaning back in the chair to try and get a better view of his face. “You and I both know that your definition of fun doesn’t always line up with everyone else’s.” 

“Yeah okay.” He sighs and sinks lower into his chair. “I was only wondering if Just-A-Dog gets lonely.” 

She twists in her seat to look at the lump of metal, then glances at him, confused. “It’s not even on right now.” 

He tosses his hands into the air and pushes away from the table. “Not you, too!” 

“ _Listen_ , I would love a pet as much as the next person. But can you imagine? Us trying to be responsible pet owners?” Aira taps her finger onto the table, this time with both eyebrows lifted pointedly. 

The Chime, who had a hard enough time taking care of themselves most of the time, trying to own an actual dog? It definitely wouldn’t end well.

Before he could concede to the point, however, Mako jumps to his feet and thrusts a finger into the air. “Then we should practice being responsible pet owners by testing it out on Just-A-Dog.”

Aria’s eyes light up with amusement, and she barely manages to keep the smile completely from her face. “Uh-huh, and how do you think that will go.” 

“Marvelously. C’mon. You get AuDy, because they’re tired of me, I’ll go find Cass. We’ll take the dog. We’ll go for a walk.” Mako rounds the table and grabs onto Aria’s arm, tugging her to her feet. “We’ve got downtime after the last job, we’ve got nothing else going on, and I’m going _out of my mind_ with boredom.” 

Her peal of laughter fills the room and she shakes her head. “Alright, alright! They’re not going to like this, though.” 

Mako pauses halfway across the room. “Which one?” 

“Either of them.” 

He flashes her his signature Mako grin, one that doesn’t care about the potential complications in the slightest, and leaves the room with the same flounce that Aria had entered it with.


	3. Fake Dating (Aria + Cass)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @surrealisttrees on twitter for the prompt

The sprinkler system gushes out far more water than Aria thought could even be possible. Sirens sound a constant drone _whaaaaaa--whaaaaaa--whaaaaaa--_ and overhead, the lights flash a dangerous red. 

Mako sprints ahead, grin in place, though mostly this was his fault to begin with. He gives a whoop and slips and slides around a corner, practically colliding with AuDy, who holds the door open that’s supposed to be their escape route. 

Supposed to be, she realizes, because the gates are starting to come down. 

Behind her, bringing up the rear to cover their backs, Cass swears loudly and hurls one final flash grenade just as a gate slams down. “Mako! I thought you said you had this covered!” 

The grin has slipped from Mako’s face and he hesitates at AuDy’s side. “I do, hold on--” 

Cass is pushing Aria ahead, ushering her through. “We don’t have time to--” 

Ahead of them, a gate slams shut, and they jump at the noise. 

Aria shifts anxiously from foot to foot, pistol in hand, as Mako’s brow furrows in concentration. “I told you looking into those air ducts would have been a good idea…” 

AuDy does an approximation of a snort, pressed as far back as they can be into a doorway to try and avoid the water. “Yes,” they say, and Aria’s glad to hear at least their sarcasm is working in high gear, “That would have ended very well.” 

She huffs, but her bangs are so wet that they just cling to her forehead. 

“Okay,” Mako says, snapping out of his focus. “We should split up. They’ve taken back over the system faster than I thought.” 

Aria glances around. They’re pinned in, the gates all closed and the sprinklers still spilling out the water to put out the imaginary fire. Out of all of them, Cass is the only one that doesn’t seem bothered. Well, they’re not bothered by the water. 

They have their gun up, gazing down the sight at the metal gate that separates them from the direction they had come from. “You don’t think we’ll be able to hold down long enough to secure a retreat?” 

“Uh, not for an unwieldy robot.” 

“I resent that.” 

“Can you get these sprinklers off?” Arika asks, crouching beneath AuDy’s bulk in the tiny doorway. “I think the water level is going to start to rise. There’s no drains.” 

“It’s an inconvenience for them as much as it is for us,” Cass says over their shoulder. “That’s not high up on the priority list.”

Mako rolls his eyes, hands hovering in the air around him and fingers working over some invisible keyboard. “Don’t you prioritize my priority list.” 

“ _Listen_ \--” 

A crack sounds at the gate. Aria squeals and jumps back to her feet, pistol aimed. Cass charges the next round. 

Mako makes a small sound that’s a mix of frustration and triumph. “I can get the gate open long enough for you, Cass and Aria. AuDy and I will have to stay here. I can hold one side down, and guide you guys through.” 

“That’s an awful idea--” Aria starts, but Cass is pulling the strap of their gun over their head and grasps her wrist. 

“You have visual on us?” they ask, and Mako blinks once, then nods. “Alright. We’ll let you know the new rendezvous, but it’s best if we stay offline for a bit as soon as we get out of here.” They toss the weapon to AuDy, who catches it with ease. 

Aria glances between the others, mind reeling before a frown tugs down the corners of her lips. “You can’t just decide this on your own.” 

“Do you have a better plan?” Despite the abrasive tone of the question, Aria knows that they mean it honestly.

Disappointed in her inability to devise a new route, she shakes her head. 

Mako and Cass exchange a final nod before the gate in front of them opens far enough to duck under. Cass pulls Aria along behind them, and they’re barely fast enough before the door slams shut. 

“ _Here goes nothing,_ ” Mako’s voice says over their private comm channel. 

Aria twists her hand out of Cass’ grip, but reach to hold their hand properly before they can pull away. “Lead the way,” she says as the next gate opens. 

Guided by Mako over the comm, they make their way through a series of security gates and finally up one final flight of stairs to wind up in the lobby level of the building. Everything is empty, save for two security drones stationed in front of the elevator and the feeling of panic still thick in the air. 

Despite the activities of the Chime in the basement, which didn’t technically exist on any official maps of the building, the siren continues to sound across the lobby and there’s evidence of the sprinkler system. 

Mako must have flooded the entire building, but at least now they have a clear shot for the door. 

Cass moves without hesitation, and Aria stumbles into place alongside them. 

There’s a beep and a whirr from one of the drones, but neither react to their presence. 

Even with the hazy atmosphere of the dome, Aria blinks at at the sudden clarity once they step outside the building. A crowd has gathered outside, but only more security drones hover overhead. There’s no foot troops coming to check on the building just yet. Cass pulls Aria into the crowd, and they move into the thick of it while ignoring the murmuring of questions. 

“ _Alright,_ ” Mako’s voice says, and it crackles over the airwaves. “ _Going dark. See you in a few hours!_ ”

“Call if there’s an emergency,” Aria says, not caring to disguise the panic in her tone. 

He laughs. “ _Since when have I ever gotten myself into a crisis?_ ” 

In the background, they can hear AuDy asks, “ _Do you want by date or alphabetized by situation?_ ” before it cuts off. 

Cass groans, and Aria squeezes their hand. “For the record, I agree that this is a terrible plan.” 

“For the record,” Aria echoes, “I agree that we didn’t have much of a choice.” 

Before they can get more than a few steps out of the middle of the crowd, someone grabs onto Aria and spins her around to face them. “Hey,” the woman says, curiously. Her eyes flicker to Cass as they move to try and stand before her. “Aren’t you Aria Joie?”

Someone else picks up the thread. “What’s going on in there? What are you all wet for?” 

“I--” she starts, movie-star smile in place. “We got caught. The doors close automatically when the alarm goes off.” She avoids the question about who she is. 

Eyes consider her closely, and she can feel the prickle of attention race down her arm to where her fingers are laced with Cass’. She can practically pinpoint the moment they all leap to the conclusion at the same time, and her heart drops to her feet. 

“Ohhh,” the first lady says, sly smile in place. “I see.” 

“No it’s not--” Aria tries to say, but someone speaks over her. 

“Wait until the tabloids hear about this--” 

“Just trying to catch a little time with your partner--” 

“That’s dangerous, especially with a fire in the building--” 

Aria keeps the smile in place, but honestly it’s Cass’ expression of pure shock that startles the laugh out of her. She pulls them in and presses herself against their arm. “No, I’m not Aria. I work in this building. I’m flattered you think I look like her. Means all the credits I spent on this haircut were so worth it.” 

She lifts up on her tiptoes and uses a single manicured finger to tilt Cass’ face in her direction. Their shock only morphs into confusion, and she can tell they’re doing their best to keep it under control. “C’mon. I’m certain after this the boss won’t mind if we just slip away, hmm? Pick up where we left off?” 

They make a small sound in the back of their throat and glance at the people who have now crowded around them -- now that they are the most interesting thing. She can see the gears churning in their brain as they struggle to piece together the loose threads of her plan. “Arrrrri-uuuhhhh are you sure? Wouldn’t it be better if we…” They trail off and make some sort of vague hand gesture, which gets the onlookers to laugh. 

(“Got yourself a shy one, huh?” someone asks, and she tries very hard not to roll her eyes.) 

Aria grasps their hand and tugs them along, almost desperately, but keeps the smile in place. “I don’t really want to go back to work.” 

“No, me neither.” They keep their eyes trained on her, and to any casual observer, it would look like they are so enamored. But she knows that they’re watching her for cues, following her lead. 

They’re nearly out of the crowd of onlookers when Cass suddenly pulls her up short and catches her off-guard with a charming smile. “You’re shivering, Kardia mou,” they say, and she realizes that she is trembling a bit. The tension of the situation and the fact that her clothes are still wet have put a slight shiver throughout her entire body. 

But they shrug out of their coat and step in to drape it around her shoulders, tucking the dyed strands of her hair beneath it. They lean in as they turn up the collar to protect both their faces. “There’s cameras all over the place, but I think there are two reporters trailing us.” 

She allows a slight frown to take over and covers their hands with her own. “Probably waiting to see if I’m actually Aria or not.” 

“I would rather not wait for them to find out. Tonight’s headlines: Aria Joie Swimming With Fish Prince.” They pretend to map out the words in the sky above her head, and Aria laughs despite herself. 

“You don’t think they’ll recognize you still?” 

“They’ll lose interest in me as soon as they lose interest in you. To them, right now, I’m just another Apostolosian. But give them a chance to investigate…” 

“They’ll realize who you are.” 

They nod and hold their hand out back to her. “Shall we?” 

Aria reaches out, but before she could take their hand, a muffled but loud explosion sounds from the office building they had just left. 

The two of them freeze, eyes wide. Cass’ expression is strained, but more on the edge of annoyed than frightened. “Fucking hell, I swear, if that’s Mako…” they grumble

Sending a quick prayer to whoever might be listening that their friends are okay, Aria takes Cass’ hand and resumes her quick walk out of the area. Security drones start to float in, and it is only a matter of time before bots start to infiltrate the building. “We need to go before it gets any worse.” 

“You don’t think that might count as an emergency?” 

“Not unless there is actual smoke coming out the windows.” 

Even though they clearly want to argue, they press their lips into a thin line. “Alright. Let’s go.” 

Hand in hand, Aria and Cass keep their heads down as they wend their way through the thinning crowds before they can find somewhere to hide out until word comes from AuDy and Mako.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is sort of fake "fake dating". I'll have more in the future ;)
> 
> Everything else for Apostolosian culture is very Greek, so why not a Greek pet name. 
> 
> (Maybe someone should ask them about that later... )

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me about found family the Chime @lil_miss_banana/lil-miss-banana (twitter/tumblr) also hey I'm taking fic prompts for nano feel [free to throw some my way](https://t.co/fBsJ9cuGnM)!


End file.
